


AM 1:27

by AstroMaiden



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Love Triangles, M/M, y'all im sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroMaiden/pseuds/AstroMaiden
Summary: Chan loved Vernon but Vernon doesn't love Chan (anymore)





	AM 1:27

**Author's Note:**

> Me : complains Chan doesn't have enough fics  
> Also me: makes a fic about Chan getting cheated on
> 
> i promise he's my bias and i love him with all my lil heart but i'm also the devil incarnate.
> 
> Also I made Vernon a really big dick in this im sorry he would never do this irl he's a good boi
> 
> Song: NCT 127 - Back 2 U

Chan loved Vernon, his boyfriend of three years. Everyone loved them together too, their best-friends-to-lovers story was a fan favourite. To everyone they were the adorable highschool sweethearts, even though Chan was a year his junior. They made it through the long distance, and age difference, even if it was rather small. Now, after overcoming all those hardships, there was no reason to not trust each other. 

However, as Chan’s eyes lingered on his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s friend Seungkwan laughing, holding one another, he couldn’t help but feel a slight bitterness. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of ill thoughts. He should be trusting Hansol, he is his boyfriend anyway. Friends have skinship all the time. It wasn’t odd. But even as his eyes trailed away, the inkling of sourness resided in him. 

Halfway through Chan’s first year of university, Vernon introduced the two. Immediately the younger could tell that his boyfriend and Seungkwan were close, patting each other on the back, cracking jokes, a closeness that took Chan months to reach with Vernon. He shrugged it off of course, because Vernon grew feelings for him, he was shy. So, he only smiled and shook the other’s hand, ignoring Vernon’s hand around his friend’s shoulders.

People started noticing too, whenever the three would hang out, people would believe Seungkwan and Vernon were the ones in love.It was incredibly embarrassing the first time someone on campus asked if the two were a couple, and Chan only watched as his boyfriend became flustered and Seungkwan blushing the two opposing it. Vernon slipped his arm around Chan and introduced him as his boyfriend. An awkward “ohhh” followed. Chan laughed along with the rest, but he didn’t realize that it would be the first of many.

Vernon was still his boyfriend though, and he trusted him. He trusted him after many nights Vernon spent at Seungkwan’s, he trusted him during every date Seungkwan ended up tagging along. Trust was what a good relationship needed. 

Trust.

 

However, he felt everything fall to pieces as he watched from the door, Seungkwan’s lips placed squarely onto Vernon’s in their kitchen. The trust he felt so strongly shattered like a window, and for the first time he let himself feel the doubt that surrounded him. 

Chan kept his mouth shut. He didn’t bring up what he saw with Vernon, he couldn’t. He didn’t know why, it was eating him alive but his lips stayed sealed. Vernon continued like nothing had happened, even though Chan noticed the absence of Seungkwan recently. Chan could practically choke on the thick air but it was like Vernon hadn’t even noticed it. He simply chatted away. A whole week had gone by and Chan kept it to himself. He was happy he got alone time with Vernon, and he should be delighted that Seungkwan wasn’t there to steer away his attention, but the seconds he witnessed played endlessly in his mind. Seungkwan’s hands grasping Vernon’s shirt collar pulling him forward. Their lips were still like it was a spur of the moment. The only thing that ate away at Chan was Vernon’s expression. Instead of shoving away the other boy, warning the other he’s already in love, his boyfriend had his eyes fluttered shut. That one second changed everything for Chan. His mind was whirling, it felt like the atmosphere held a grip around his throat- 

“Chan?”

He jumped in his seat, turning to look at Vernon who stared at him incredulously. The air seemed to cool down a bit. He stared wide eyed at his boyfriend a concerned look washing over his face.

“Are you okay?”

No he wasn’t okay, he saw his boyfriend kiss someone else. There was a silence before Chan opened his mouth, there was no turning back, if he didn’t say something now it would pick away at his mental state. 

“Do you need some water?”-“Did Seungkwan kiss you?”

The two spoke simultaneously but before Chan could take back his words Vernon’s aura changed. It wasn’t hostile but rather sad. There was a quietness as both boys mulled over what they would say.

“He did”

Of course he did, Chan thought, he saw everything before happen before him.

“You saw” Vernon continued. It wasn't a question, he knew the answer. 

“I did” 

Vernon reached for Chan’s hand and Chan let him take it. The older boy stared directly into his eyes trying to convey his feelings. 

“I told him I didn’t want to see him for a while after, he crossed the line.”

The words seemed empty to Chan, no spark of happiness in him, it felt like nothing.

Another sigh.

“You know I love you right?”

Chan didn’t reply, just continued to stare blankly into Vernon’s eyes.

Vernon sensed his uncertainty and kissed his palm softly.

“I’ll make it up to you, I’ll be the best boyfriend, like I should’ve been, please trust me”

Chan just nodded, and a smile lit up on Vernon’s face, his eyes seemed excited again. 

It made Chan’s heart skip a beat, it was like the Vernon he had been dating for three years. Setting his ambiguity to the side he let a smile fall onto his lips as well. 

 

Everything changed after that, and the trust Chan had seeped back in. Vernon seemed to be doting on him even more, holding his hand is public, buying him small gifts. It felt like a dream. Even as Seungkwan made his reappearance the feeling didn’t fade. 

No one brought up the kiss, and Chan let it go, even if he was a bit wary it wasn’t worth the drama. 

It was like it should’ve been in the first place, Vernon, Chan and their friend Seungkwan. 

 

Vernon placed a small kiss onto Chan’s cheek resulting in a light blush dusting his cheeks. They were cuddling on their couch, their binge watching session forgotten. 

“Hopefully you don’t miss me too much when I’m gone” Vernon teased referring to the night he’d be spending with friends. He lightly tapped his nose. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, you’re not that great anyway” Chan mocked as he turned his head away. This commenced a flurry of kisses, while hands found their way to his side, tickling him. Laughing echoed through their house, Vernon not stopping until he received a kiss as well. Chan smiled at the request, they were like that romantic couple everyone hated but secretly loved. It was perfect to him. A comfortable silence settled between them before he turned back to look at Vernon. 

Vernon smiled almost bittersweetly.  

“You’re right though, I’m really not” 

Chan simply ignored it, like he had before.

 

Seungkwan started coming around to their apartment again but it didn’t bother Chan. They didn’t have all that much in common but Seungkwan was really funny and Chan found himself laughing at his antics. Vernon needed other people to hang out with anyway, especially with Chan’s work hours starting to build up. It was okay, he trusted Vernon. 

 

Chan was always told he was too naive, believed in the goodness of others too much. As he stared at Vernon’s closed door, bed squeaking coming from inside, he finally understood. Coming home early was probably the worst choice he could’ve made, Seungkwan’s shoes at the front thrown half hazardly along with Vernons. 

Chan wanted to stay ignorant, he wanted the fantasy he was living to keep going, so he simply turned away, and slipped on his shoes walking out the door quietly. 

When he returned, Seungkwan’s shoes were gone, and Vernon sat at the couch, turning to flash him his beautiful smile. 

“Welcome home” the elder said getting up to embrace Chan. Chan let his arms wrap around him, allowing Vernon to pull him against his chest. 

As he held him close, Chan did his best to ignore Seungkwan’s lingering cologne. 

 

“Do you love me” Chan asked. He kept his gaze away from Vernon afraid of what he might see. 

A silence and then a laugh “Of course I do”

Chan tried to cling on to whatever was remaining between the two for the days that followed yet he slowly felt everything star to break piece by piece. One by one the dream he had been living crumbled before him. 

There was nothing he could do about it. 

“Do you love me?” he asked again, this time turning to look at his boyfriend. 

As soon as their eyes locked it was like Vernon finally understood. Chan could only hide it for so long. The truth was bound to come out, their charade would have to end at some point. He was tired of pretending the person he loved, loved him all the same. 

Vernon’s eyes turned apologetic, mouth opening and closing a few times before he whispered

“I’m sorry”

 

Chan laid awake in his friend’s spare bedroom. He had slowly packed his things after Vernon said he’d go pick up something for them to eat. 

There was nothing to talk about. Nothing left to salvage.  It was simple, Vernon no longer loved him, and he knew if he stayed any longer he’d let himself be swept away by his beautiful smile and the dream he wanted so much.

 The clock read 1:27 AM, when his phone vibrated next to him. Vernon’s contact flashing on the screen. Chan closed his eyes slowly and turned away. 

_ Don’t look for me again _ .

 


End file.
